


Future Homemakers of America

by Sangerin



Category: Mona Lisa Smile (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams for the future, and the reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Homemakers of America

Joan and Betty always had plans for their perfect futures – husbands and children and houses with the latest whitegoods. Once the children were in school, or when they were with their grandmothers, Betty and Joan would curl up together they way they had done in sweet, stolen moments since the first time Betty had kissed Joan, back when they were both fourteen years old.

It didn't work out that way, of course. But on the odd occasions when it was Joan's name that Betty murmured beneath Giselle's hands and lips, Giselle just smiled sadly and gently kissed Betty's tears away.


End file.
